A Thing for Brunettes
by Tankyu
Summary: Lon'qu becomes a mentor for Owain, training with him everyday to become a better assassin. Lately practice has been getting cut short as Lon'qu leaves to meet with another for an unknown reason. When Owain finally decides to follow him, will what he finds work in his favor? (Slash/lemon oneshot. assassin!Owain x assassin!Lon'qu , Lon'qu x Stahl , Owain x Lon'qu x Stahl)


**A/N:** Just a little oneshot idea that popped into my head. R &R as always, and if you have any requests/suggestions for pairings/themes for other stories, let me know! Be sure to check out my other Fire Emblem fics as well.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. If you do not like sexual content or yaoi, this is not the story for you.

Lon'qu and Owain have used the master seals and became assassins in this fic.  
The Owain in this fic is **NOT** related to either Lon'qu or Stahl, but is the product of Frederick x Lissa.

* * *

It was just an average day of training between Owain and his mentor, Lon'qu. Lon'qu was by far the best and most qualified assassin; everybody admired him for it, especially Owain...though Owain's admiration went deeper than just appreciation of the man's skill and the fact that he offered to be his mentor; quite honestly Owain had quite a crush on him from the moment he met him. It was well perceived that Lon'qu was one of the most attractive men in the army-plenty of girls would kill to be with him, yet he refused to even go near them for his own reasons. Perhaps he wasn't attracted to them, or maybe that's just wishful thinking on Owain's part. Evidently most of Lon'qu's time these days were spent with Owain, much to the young man's delight.

"Almost acceptable." Lon'qu deadpanned as he dodged another one of Owain's attacks with complete ease. Sparring against the man was nearly impossible, you could never catch him nor could you ever see him coming yet Owain woke up every morning with a smile because of it. Just the thought of even touching him once was enough to get the young brunette going. He started speeding towards the older man once more, chanting "May the Gods give me the strength that runs deep in my bloodline, allowing me to be as unbeatable as my ancestors hath been before me." Lon'qu couldn't help but smirk at the young man's words. Though many found Owain's speech odd and a little annoying at times, the assassin found it rather endearing. Regardless he dodged the blow with ease once more, teasing the boy. "Perhaps not today", Lon'qu chuckled at the pout on Owain's lips, taking a peak at the sun dial.

Suddenly he heard the sound of someone shifting positions;he turned to see none other than Stahl standing there observing them both with a shy smile. "Gods, is it 6 already? Why didn't you say anything?" Lon'qu questioned the man. Stahl just raised his hands in front of him in a mock surrender, cheeks slightly tinting as he answered "Oh no, it's fine. I didn't want to bother you, you both seem so into the match and all. I don't mind waiting." Lon'qu inwardly smiled at the man's naturally considerate attitude. "It's no bother, we're finished with our practice today." Lon'qu looked over his shoulder at Owain, not noticing the slight twinge of jealousy ridden on his face at the fact that another could so easily take his crush's attention away. "We will meet again tomorrow morning, correct?" Owain pushed down the disappointment in his voice as he answered "I look forward to it." Lon'qu adorned a confused expression at the boy's lack of a colorful response, but decided it was probably just due to exhaustion. He nodded his head at the boy before walking towards the cavalier.

* * *

 **OWAIN'S P.O.V.**

The young man began to pack his things, watching the others out of the corner of his eye as they left the scene. Lon'qu and Owain's practices used to run from 7 in the morning to 7 at night, however as of lately his mentor has been leaving around 6pm to meet with Stahl. Owain couldn't help but feel jealous of the other man for stealing time away between him and his mentor-especially since he noticed the other man had the same glint of admiration in his eyes as he had in his own.

 _"What are they even doing together? Their jobs are not related in the slightest, nor did they seem like closest of allies before about a week ago. Gods, what is it? I have to know."_ It was at this moment that he decided today would be the day he'd find out-he was going to follow them. He hid his things in a log near their practice area, making a mental note to remember where they were before setting off in the direction of the other two.

It didn't take long to find them, Owain was especially adept at tracking-something he learned from his father's never ending quest to protect the royal family-especially since he was a part of it now. They had went into the woods and were now standing in a small enclosed area on a patch of grass that seems worn down with pressure. They were both talking about something but Owain couldn't quite hear, though he saw the imminent blush across Stahl's face. He decided to creep closer, sneaking behind a bush in the perfect location to watch them.

He began to listen in on their conversation, watching as Lon'qu inched closer to the other man with a pang of jealousy surging throughout his body. _"Why HIM?"_ he thought to himself. "We don't have much time." Lon'qu stated monotonously, though the tone was that of a command. Owain never heard the other man talk in such a way, there was something about it that was so erotic. He snapped back into reality as he watched Lon'qu start closing in on the other man, making him back up. _"What don't they have time for?"_ he wondered, but quickly received his answer. "Take off your clothes. Now." Owain blushed intensely at the other man's words, though he knew it wasn't towards him at all. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Stahl, even with the sense of fear and lust painted on the man's face.

Owain watched as the broader man practically tore off his clothing in obedience to the other as the other wore a cocky smirk. There Stahl was, naked before Lon'qu. Owain had to admit, his rival looked damn good-he was very muscular and toned and the light tan on his skin accented his features nicely. Suddenly Stahl spoke up "U-um L-lon'qu? We uh went really rough yesterday and I'm still kind of sore so um..." Lon'qu took a step forward and put his finger to the other's mouth to shush him. "Very well, but you'll need to pay for it. Drop to your knees." The man nodded and immediately dropped the floor in front of the other's privates. Owain couldn't help but lick his lips and adjust his position to improve his line of vision.

Lon'qu laughed darkly. "You're going to have to do amazing if you don't want to get replaced." Stahl whimpered at his words. "It'd be a shame for you to have to give up your time slot for another, but who? I was JUST thinking that the whole teacher-pupil thing gets me going." Owain's eyes widened, suddenly becoming aware of how hard his own cock was throbbing inside of his pants. _"Gods, he will be mine."_ The shock on Stahl's face was priceless. "Why so surprised? You know I have a thing for brunettes." he chuckled once more and that was all it took for Stahl to lunge forward, growling as he undid Lon'qu's pants. After a few seconds of fumbling, the taller man's pants were down and his cock was released. Owain's mouth watered at the sight of it; it was a monster, 9 inches with impressive girth throbbing with a swollen head. Owain's jealousy reappeared at the fact that Lon'qu wasn't throbbing and ready for him, but for Stahl. He clenched his fists but still kept his eyes locked on the figures before him.

Stahl grabbed the base of Lon'qu's cock, causing him to hiss at the contact. He slowly started stroking, looking the man in the eye as he gave tiny licks at the the tip-a lust filled yet adorable expression painted on his face. Suddenly he started pumping faster, running circles with his tongue over the head of Lon'qu's cock. Low groans were starting to be heard deep in Lon'qu's throat. Stahl then removed his hand and started performing long licks from the tip to the base of the cock before him, occasionally tracing the throbbing veins. Then he began switching up between long licks and zigzag patterns, teasing the man's slit with his thumb and spreading the precum all over the head. With one long lick from the base to tip, Stahl gave the head a little kiss before engulfing it in his mouth, bringing his hand up once again to stroke Lon'qu quickly. The moans coming out of the man started to become louder and more throaty.

Owain was incredibly aroused by the sight before him, he started palming himself through his clothing. He desperately wanted to be the one on his knees before Lon'qu, having his big dick fill his mouth as he looked up at him, incredible body in full view while all of the man's dark desirable side was exposed to him and only him. His cock twitched in his clothes as he continued stroking himself to the scene he was watching.

Out of nowhere Stahl deepthroated the cock, elliciting a shocked yet deep moan from Lon'qu, then returned to sucking the life out of the head. He continued this over and over, driving Lon'qu mad. The taller man began bucking his hips into the other's mouth causing startled noises to come out of his mouth, vibrating the man's cock. Lon'qu then grabbed the top of Stahl's head, intertwining his fingers with the younger man's hair as he shoved him back against the tree behind him and started pounding into his mouth. He held the other man's head there as he pushed himself harder and faster into their mouth, causing them to moan around his cock and increase his pleasure. "G-gods, Stahl. Your mouth is excellent." Lon'qu grunted. Stahl's face flushed further as his fully erect and untouched member twitched repeatedly.

Owain wasn't sure exactly when he had pulled down his pants and began jerking off to this, but he couldn't stop. The thought of how rough and dominant Lon'qu was made him shudder with pleasure. He synched his strokes with Lon'qu's thrusts, desperately wishing it was him being face fucked instead of his rival. He shoved two fingers into his mouth and sucked hard, thrusting them inside of his mouth imagining they were Lon'qu's member instead. Each thrust brought him closer and closer to his breaking point; he couldn't peel his eyes away from his mentor as he touched himself behind the bush.

Lon'qu's rhythm became haphazard as he was nearing his climax. He shoved hard into the other's mouth, pulling his hair back to angle him more. Stahl looked up at him with such a lewd expression, a flushed face, sparkling half lidded brown eyes with little tears daring to fall at the sides, clearly not from pain but from staring for too long at his lover-and who could forget the big cock rapidly going in and out through his plush lips, saliva practically pooling out. It was such a sexy sight, even looking at him could make one cum-and it was clear Lon'qu couldn't hold it any longer. His cock slid hard across the other's tongue and hit the back of his throat, the tight wetness from it was too much, with a few more thrusts he grabbed Stahl's head and pulled it close, releasing himself deep in the other's throat. He moaned the man's name, releasing so much cum it trickled out of the other man's mouth and down his chin. He collapsed on his ass as he sat there and looked at the man before him, naked, aching to be touched with his cheeks stained red, glistening with sweat. Stahl began scooping Lon'qu's seed off of his chin with his finger and sucking on it, much to the other man's delight.

Owain couldn't hold it anymore-watching his mentor cum deep in the other man's mouth did it for him. With a few more quickened strokes he released himself all over his bush, lowly groaning Lon'qu's name.

"What was that?!" Owain heard Lon'qu yell in panic. _"Looks like I blew my cover, time to make my exit."_ he thought as he quickly escaped the scene without being caught. He heard both men searching the areas behind him but they never caught up.

* * *

When Owain made it safely back to his tent undetected, he began to reminisce on the event that had just occurred. Watching his mentor in action was better than any of his dreams, sure he had dreamt his mentor being dominant over him, but not quite as intensely as he actually is-the memory made his cock twitch. Then the realization hit him-Lon'qu expressed some interest in him. _"He has a thing for brunettes and gets off on the idea of him taking advantage of his student, huh? ...I can work with that."_ He spent the rest of the night in preparation for a plan he devised to lure the assassin in. He would go into training the next morning wearing his old, too tight uniform claiming he forgot to wash his clothing. The skin tight clothing left nothing for the imagination, accentuating every ounce of him-he'd make sure to give the man a lot of ways to check him out. Tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

It was nearing 7 in the morning as Lon'qu set out for their private training grounds. He had a lot on his mind about last night-someone caught them in the act and who knows how the others will react to the news if they decide to tell. Before long, he reached the training ground only to see his pupil there waiting for him. _"He's early."_ Lon'qu thought as he approached the young male.

As he neared the young man, he noticed something was different about him. Upon closer inspection he realized that the other's clothes were a size too small, leaving nothing to the imagination. A slight blush creeped up on his cheeks as his eyes glided over ever curve and indent in the young man's body-he was in very good shape. He had a smaller frame than a lot of the men in the army, however it is a quality fit for an assassin. Lon'qu admittedly always admired the Owain's body, and voice, and well everything-he was surprisingly fond of him. As his eyes caressed the body before him, he couldn't help but wonder what the other felt like-and he sure as hell wanted a glimpse of his ass when he got the chance. Lon'qu licked his lips, deep in thought about the things he'd do to his pupil.

"-gin?" Lon'qu was startled back into reality at the sound of the other's voice. He coughed, evening his voice before speaking. "W-what was that?" he said. Owain just raised his eyebrow, a seemingly knowing smirk playing on his face. "I said, 'Are you prepared for our duel of mighty weapons to begin'?" Lon'qu nodded his head slowly at the boy and they walked over to the practice weapon racks. Lon'qu grabbed his, but as Owain attempted to reach for his own he 'accidentally' knocked it behind the rack. "Must be the Gods toying with my luck, I pray thy take mercy upon me by the time the moon whispers across the horizon." he stated, hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Lon'qu chuckled lightly, amused by the other's choice of words. The younger man began to bend over, reaching for the fallen weapon. Lon'qu took this opportunity to check out his ass, taking note that it was perfectly round and plump-a feature that he could not resist. It wiggled a little as he shifted positions to reach the object-much to Lon'qu's delight. Suddenly the young brunette stood straight once more, sword in hand with a large grin. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Hours passed as the two sparred, Lon'qu took a quick glance at the sun dial and noticed it was approximately 5:30 in the afternoon. He looked forward to seeing Stahl today especially-he had a lot more pent up arousal than usual and he really needed his sweet release. Seeing Owain dressed and moving the way he was sent tingles down his body.

Owain grunted as Lon'qu dodged his blow once again. "What's with that move you've been doing today?" he inquired, running towards his target once more. "I'm not sure what you mean." Lon'qu stated, dodging the man once again. "You've been letting me get closer to you than usual and at the last second spin around until you're behind me, then run back. It's all you've done all day!" Lon'qu silently cursed himself for making himself so obvious, but remembered the other probably didn't know of his intentions. He saw the boy running at him again from the corner of his eye and got ready to move. "What's the deal? Is it the outfit?" Lon'qu froze but dodged Owain at the last second. "What outfit?" he choked out. Owain knew he had him right where he wanted him. "I didn't get to wash my current uniforms so I had no choice but to wear an old one. I didn't think you'd mind." Lon'qu cleared his throat, responding "I barely even noticed." as he dodged another attack by Owain. "You don't have to pretend, I can tell it bothers you. You can scold me, or punish me. I deserve to be punished." he whispered, taking a step towards the older man. Lon'qu gulped, frozen in effort not to jump the other's bones as the boy took another step towards him. "Punished?" he asked. "Anything you want, I am your student after all. Teach me how to be good." Owain purred. Lon'qu felt the heat spread around his body at the young man's words. The younger man continued, getting about two feet away from Lon'qu. "Though I didn't think you'd mind quite honestly-especially since I wasn't wearing the hood. I hear you have a thing for brunettes." He stepped forward once again, tracing his wooden practice sword down his mentor's chest, waist, hips and down the man's inner thigh before dropping it to the floor.

Lon'qu snapped out of the trance and leapt forward, one arm around Owain's waist and the other lifting his chin up to meet his eyes as he pulled him close. "So it was you watching us yesterday?" Owain chuckled "Yes, and may I say it was quite the show...I couldn't help but feel jealous of that cavalier of yours." Lon'qu smirked at the man's words. "Is that so?" he threw Owain to the floor, the boy landing on his back with an "oomph!" Before Owain could even process anything, his mentor was climbing over him, eyes clouded in a dark lust that Owain had never seen, even the day before. "Well I guess I will just have to give you some of your own." he stated huskily, tearing the fabric off of the young man as he nibbled the other's neck. Owain whimpered at the roughness but at the same time loved every minute of it. Each nibble sent shivers down his spine and hit him straight in the cock. Feeling his mentor's hands all over him was inexplicable. He shifted his legs to be more comfortable, accidentally rubbing against the other's clothed hardness. Lon'qu groaned and bit the other's shoulder, marking the young man as he began undoing his own pants with his free arm. Once he kicked them off, he pulled his shirt off, revealing his body to the young brunette. Owain practically drooled over the other's body, he couldn't believe someone could look as good as Lon'qu had. He felt a little embarrassed of his naked body lying underneath such a perfectly sculpted specimen. Lon'qu noticed this, leaning down and nibbling on the other's ear lobe as he whispered to him. "You like what you see? Because I know I do." Owain's cheeks tinted at this, relishing the feeling of Lon'qu's fingers ghosting over his naked form, tracing his jawline. Suddenly two fingers were probing his mouth, he sucked on them with great vigor. "That's right, suck them good." Lon'qu mused, thrusting his fingers in the young man's mouth. He loved the little noises Owain made, they made his cock twitch with excitement.

He took his fingers out of the other's mouth and settled one at the boy's entrance, circling the spit covered digit around the hole and causing the young man to release a low moan. "You like this?" Lon'qu whispered huskily, probing the entrance with his index finger. The feeling was strange to Owain, though he liked it. Lon'qu's finger was long and strong inside of him, soon it began moving. When the young man started backing up into the touch, the older man decided to add another finger. This hurt a little, so the older man halted his actions so the younger could adjust to it. Soon he started moving on his own, backing up against his mentor's fingers-practically riding them. Lon'qu decided it was enough preparation and stood up. Owain whimpered at the loss but snapped out of his trance and kneeled before Lon'qu with his mouth opened wide. Lon'qu smirked at this. "Good boy." He shoved himself into his student's small mouth deep and hard a few times to make sure it was wet enough to enter Owain with ease. The brash movements made the boy touch himself as his mentor face fucked him, to which Lon'qu didn't approve. "Lesson one: only I will make you cum." he stated in a tone Owain recognized from the day before. He pulled out of the younger man's mouth and pulled him up, leading him over to the wooden weapon rack. "I can't allow my student to blatantly disregard the rules. Now you must be punished." he grunted at the end, shoving the boy face down on the rack, ass completely exposed.

Lon'qu slowly stuck the head in, giving the young man at least a little bit of time to adjust. Soon he etched in more and more of himself, leaving Owain wanting more. When he sensed Owain could take it, he started moving painfully slow to agitate the boy. The younger brunette tried to back his hips up but were held in place by Lon'qu's hands. "Lesson two: I set the pace." Lon'qu began moving even slower if it was possible, torturing the young male. Suddenly Lon'qu decided he'd had enough and picked up the pace, hitting Owain deep. "Yes, yes...Gods, yes!" Owain half moaned, half yelled, making Lon'qu smirk at his work. He was moaning quite a lot himself, he couldn't help it-Owain was _so tight._ He could barely contain himself at how wonderful the little virgin felt. Suddenly he felt eyes on him. Looking towards the sun dial it was approximately 6:20pm, and Stahl was standing there watching them. The man had his pants off as he was stroking himself to the sight of the two. Lon'qu saw admiration, lust and jealousy in the other man's eyes as he stroked himself. Suddenly the other man made eye contact with him and he began thrusting harder into Owain, elliciting more completely erotic sounds out of him. This caused Stahl to stroke faster and add more pressure, never breaking eye contact with his lover.

Lon'qu smirked, suddenly having a wild idea. He grabbed Owain roughly by his hair and lifted his head to look at Stahl. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." Owain's dick twitched as he did what he was told. The older man then motioned the other to come over, both smirking at each other. As Lon'qu pounded hard into Owain's ass, Stahl continued pumping his own dick while resting the head of his cock on Owain's tongue. Owain lapped at the precum beading out of Stahl's slit, causing the older man to release a shaky breath. Lon'qu pulled Stahl by the collar of his shirt and leaned over to give him a sloppy tongue kiss, sliding even faster in and out of Owain. Meanwhile Stahl's cock was sliding against the younger male's cheek as he began sucking on his sac. The mixed spit sliding down both of the older men's chins from the messy kiss dripped onto Owains back, causing him to shiver at the cold liquid. The intensity of it all became too much, all three of the men knew they were reaching their peaks.

Stahl pulled away from the kiss and lifted Owain's chin to look him in the eye as the older man stroked himself and released his load all over his face moaning so lightly. The sight of watching such a handsome man spill himself all over him, the intense pounding in his ass and his cock rubbing against the rack sent Owain over the edge next, releasing his orgasm all over the rack as he moaned his mentor's name. Watching both men cum and having Owain's virgin ass clench around his cock so tightly made Lon'qu reach his climax as well with a large groan. They all slid to the floor, looking at each other in dazed vision of after glow. Lon'qu leaned over and kissed Owain, even though the boy had another man's seed all over his face.

Looking over at Stahl, he smirked. "Looks like we found our new 6 o'clock."


End file.
